Properties: Star Wars/HP CO
A listing of properties/objects own by Hadrian Peverell. Homes on Ziosk, Korriban, Naboo, Tatooine, and Coruscant. Sith Citadel (Ziosk) He re-purposed part of the location and applied the Fidelius Charm to it for secrecy. Sith Citadel Korriban He owns and had constructed a twenty bedroom, thirty five bathroom, castle on Korriban; not counting immense servants quarters. Heavily warded and made of magically fused stone. It has all modern amenities, training equipment, and resources, and security second to none: a large army of battle droids and clones with most being nigh-indestructible. Naboo (Lake Country) A heavily fortified castle located near an isolated river for lake access, this castle, like most of his homes is heavily guarded, warded, and fortified. It has all modern amenities, training equipment and resources, and security. Heavily warded and made of magically fused stone. List of rooms/features: *Meditation chamber. *Twenty bedrooms, four master and with adjoining offices. Harry's is more advanced and secure. *24 bathrooms; all full. *Dining Room *Ball Room/Holotheater; requieres some changing in seating arrangments. *Library *Indoor Pool *Training room with weights, training dummies, *A Holotheater that seats twenty. *Garden, with rocks for meditation/lifting. Tatooine Palace It shares much of the same things as his other homes and harnesses the abundant solar energy from the twin suns, producing enough to supply entire cities. Made of magically fused stone, and heavily warded. List of rooms/features: *Meditation chamber. *Forty bedrooms, two master and with adjoining offices. Harry's is more advanced and secure. *45 bathrooms; all full. *Dining Room *Ball Room/Holotheater; requieres some changing in seating arrangements. *Library *Training room with weights, training dummies, *A Holotheater that seats seventy. *Garden, with rocks for meditation/lifting. Coruscant Tower Located in the The Works, which Hadrian also owns most of, and cleansed stone mites, duracrete slugs, and conduit worms, it's 1200 stories in height, and houses his companies offices for VIP employee's and apartments... The top five floors are reserved for Hadrian and his family. The Tower has seventy skydocks, several hundred private turbolifts, a security staff surpassing that of 500 Republica and the Jedi Temple, with several skilled Force-sensitives to keep out Jedi and Sith. Its foundations cover square kilometers. Accessible via maglev train, speeder, ship. Staffed by countless droids for cleaning, maintenance and additional security. The Works Bought, demolished, and cleansed of vermin. Apartments were constructed for those who could afford them, which were quite affordable and nice. He built several apartment buildings, each for those of different means and status. Air pollution and the like was combated and undone. They were built to last and Harry made immense profits from his acquisition of The Works. Networth Several sextillion in credits and precious metals and gems. Several trillion in arts and other rare objects. MISC objects *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kashi_Mer_talisman --resurrection *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Revan%27s_Sith_Holocron --put knowledge in another. *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Freedon_Nadd%27s_holocron *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Dreypa%27s_Oubliette --destroyed Muur Talisman, left Morne inside *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Telos_Holocron *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Adas%27s_holocron *Can replicate the effects of the Gauntlet of Kressh the Younger, but allowing himself an exemption to touch the wearer. *Gauntlet of Crassus effects replicated. *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Holocron *Looted the Great Jedi Library on Ossus *Raided the Lost City of the Jedi. *Raided the Fount of Rajivari *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Room_of_Dark_Knowledge *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Naga_Sadow%27s_Khar_Shian_citadel *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Carbonite_Sith_Army_holocron *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Angral%27s_holocron *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Nihilus%27_holocron *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Rivan%27s_holocron *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Dathka_Graush%27s_holocron *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Holocron_of_Naga_Sadow *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Holocron_of_King_Nakgru *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Holocron_of_Heresies *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Holocron_of_Belia_Darzu *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ergast%27s_holocron *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Elcho_Kressh%27s_holocron *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/SD41263.I *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Syn_Holocron *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tascollan_holocron *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tulak_Hord%27s_holocron_(Tomb_of_Marka_Ragnos) *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tulak_Hord%27s_holocron *several unidentified holocrons. *Countless Sith tomes, scrolls, and spellbooks. *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/XoXaan%27s_holocron *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Arca_Jeth%27s_holocron *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Bracers_of_Najus *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Broodica%27s_grimoire *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_Disperser --helps hide force pres *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Gauntlet_of_Crassus --10x TK pows *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Morrigan_Scrolls --sith knowl & tactics. *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ludo_Kressh%27s_armband --incr raw phys power *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Shield_talisman *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Talisman_of_concentration *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Talisman_of_ensnarement *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Translation_talisman *Hundreds of Sith swords, Sith Tremor Sword, Sith war sword, *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Chronicle_of_Sorzus_Syn --made copies. *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Saaj_Calician%27s_writings *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Scroll_of_Freedon_Nadd *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Thanaton%27s_private_library *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Vilus%27s_writings Superweapons *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Forge --Destruction faked. *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperspace_nullifier --secured behind wards and a Fidelius Charm. *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sun_Razer --secured behind wards and Fidelius. *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Conqueror_(superlaser) *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Eclipse-class_dreadnought --Eclipse. Greatly reduced crew requirements, and greatly increased troop transport capability. *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Gauntlet_(Sith_Empire) *63 Shadow Arsenal missiles. *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sun_Crusher *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Silencer Businesses/Companies *Peverell Incorporated: A parent company and functional constituency (as of 124 BBY). Controlled large parts of the Arkanis sector from Tatooine, and all the way to the Pii system and Piroket system, with Hadrian Peverell as Director of it all. His company has granted the people controlled by him a much higher quality of life. **Transport/Shipping Company: Harry had spent centuries acquiring a monopoly on transport and succeeded, acquiring immense wealth, power, and influence. Profits of several quintillion per year. This company is massive and involved in almost everything in the galaxy. It surpasses the Trade Federations in shipping capability. **Peverell Arms: A minor player that produces high-quality blasters, fighters, tanks and similar, droids, Star Destroyers, Super Star Destroyers and all manner of weaponry and combat aids. **Peverell Energy: A major player in energy harvested from Tatooine's two suns, stars, and other sources. Harvests Plasma from stars. Profits of several quintillion per year. **Peverell Mining: Mines asteroids, planets, sodium (on Tatooine) Mining **The Bank of Tatooine: Founded and invested in it's construction, protected by an army of war-droids, clones, and countless nightmare inducing protective measures. Tatooine is a tax haven: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tax_haven#Definitions and not a member of the Republic. Tatooine amassed armies and planetary defenses that can shrug off almost any attack. **Peverell Logging: Practices sustainable logging and replants saplings after the cutting of full-grown trees. Harvests Greel wood from the Pii system. **The corporation has a personal army of clones and droids, and several dozen Force-users trained by Harry. This army surpasses that of Trade Federation and most of the CIS. Personal Ships A Star Destroyer sized "personal yacht," named "the Eternal". Based on the Ascendant Spear. https://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ascendant_Spear The starship features a kitchen, an armory, and several guest quarters equipped with hidden spying devices for him to keep an eye on his guests. Staffed by droids for security, maintenance, and servants. Holds 50 star-fighters for security and defense. Class 0.5 Hyperdrive for maximum speed; adapted for such speed at the cost of some combat capabilities. God-slayer --Greatly reduced crew requirements, and greatly increased troop transport capabilities. Also has copies named: Executor, World-breaker, and Wrath.